Finding Arcadia
by llcyyxx
Summary: On her first regeneration, Arcadia is thrown into Middle Earth. Thinking nothing of the reasons why, she embarks on a quest to destroy the ring, maybe fall in love, or even find another Time Lord. Either way, she is determined to find at least a remnant of home.


"The city has fallen. Gallifrey has fallen." Eva moaned to herself as she saw the daleks move through the city, destroying everything in their paths. Hiding in the alleyway, she felt the regenerative energy flow through her. It was a new feeling, but she knew well what was coming. Her hearts beat slower as the glow came into view, clouding her vision until all she could see was gold.

The pain was immense as every single cell in her body rewrote it's DNA signature. It felt like she was burning, but their was no heat. Only the pain of dying.

As the gold died down she fell onto her knees, glad the pain was over, before blacking out onto the alleyway ground.

_"You have failed them. You cannot possibly return, even if they did survive." The voice echoed in her mind as fire surrounded her, what looked like stone burning under the fire that felt so evil. A man in black, pointed armor emerged from the flames, seeming unscathed by them. Attempting to see if she too was unscathed by the flames, Eva reached out, only to feel pure fear as her hand went straight through. "Turn to me. I will reward you greatly for your work if you can retrieve something for me."_

_"I don't want to do anything for you. I want to go home. I want to play in the streets of Arcadia with the children. I want the war to end." Eva felt tears well up in her eyes, allowing them to fall over the flames. They began to die, but the fear was still there. "I want to work in the archives again and explore the depths of time and space with my brother." The fear vanished. "But I can't. So I'm going to walk away from you because you have nothing to offer me. Gallifrey has fallen. Do not think you can return what I have lost." The flames vanished and only black stone could be seen, with a light behind her. Turning away from the black figure, Eva walked to the light, thinking only of what the future could hold for her._

* * *

><p>It was dark. A voice sounded in the distance.<p>

"Can you hear me? What's your name my lady?"

She didn't know. All she knew was that Arcadia had fallen. "Arcadia."

"Is that your name my lady?"

"Arcadia has fallen." It pained her to speak, a power burned through her and she didn't know why. Without warning, a sharp pain shot through her hearts. Curling into a ball, she felt someone pick her up as the pain ricocheted through her being, before the excess energy came out of her mouth in an excess of golden light.

"What were you doing all the way out here Lady Arcadia?"

That wasn't her name, but it would have to do for now. "Dying. Living. Can't tell."

"Well, I can assure you that you are in fact living Lady Arcadia, as you are breathing as we speak."

A wave of nausea hit her, causing her to black out once again.

* * *

><p>She was in soft bed, pillows underneath her and both of her hearts beating steady for the first time in ages. She could remember everything, but it pained her to do so. Opening her eyes, she could see that the room she resided in was made of a white marble, but was filled with greenery, intertwining with the chlorophyll-based plant life around it. She missed the red of home, the gold of the sky.<p>

She sat up, to find that her uniform was folded on a wooden chair, along with her boots, helmet and gun, resting against the wall. They were all clean, free of the dust and dirt that came from the explosions from the streets. A few locks of golden hair fell over her shoulders, reaching to her waist. It was extremely different to the short, black hair she had in her previous body. Her skin was pale and soft, no freckles in sight. Her teeth were smooth, straight and perfect, while her nose was slender. She had soft curves, with a toned stomach.

The door opened, to reveal a man with dark hair and grey eyes that pierced her own with a stare so full of emotion it was hard to break. He walked in, stopping at the bedside that she lay in, before sitting on the mattress and laying a hand on hers.

She immediately moved her hand away from his, folding both of them on her lap. "Can you tell me where I am?"

His face suddenly fell into sadness, but the emotion didn't last long as he pulled a mask over his emotions. "You are in Imladris. May I ask who you are?"

"Arcadia. How did I get here?" Why she chose to name herself after her fallen city, she did not know. But it seemed to fit her better than Eva, so she just went along with what her brain was telling her to do.

"You were brought here by one of the rangers. Where are you from?" His serene mask was beginning to slip, sadness trickling into his expression.

"Gallifrey. You'll probably have never heard of it, judging by the lack of technology here, but I can maybe show you where it is on a clear night." If she could at least see the star, she'd be OK.

"I have never heard of it. How old are you?" The sadness was mixed with curiosity now.

"1056. I know, old, but there are older Time Lords than me. Or Time Ladies. But I am probably the only one left now, so it doesn't really matter."

"I am an elf and over 5,000 years old. I am Lord Elrond of Imladris, or Rivendell. This is my valley. I, and probably my scribe and librarian, would like to hear of your culture and where it is.

"I would be alright with that," Her stomach suddenly panged with hunger, "Do you have anything to eat? I don't think I've eaten since before I regenerated."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I will explain when I have eaten."

He left, leaving Arcadia on her own. After he had left, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, to reveal the fact she was wearing only a thin cotton white dress, that reached to her ankles. Walking to her uniform, she pulled out the burgundy playsuit-style underwear from underneath the armor. Slipping it on, she felt comfortable in the practicality it served, even though it only came a quarter of the way down her thighs and zipped up at the front, modest and form-fitting, as well as regeneration-proof. She then put on her uniform, save the armor.

Making the bed, Arcadia sat on it, waiting for Lord Elrond to come back. He came back shortly, with a tray of food. It contained a bowl of soup, a roll of bread and a bowl of berries she had never seen before, as well as a jug of water and a cup made of clay.

The soup was vegetable, while the bread was very filling. The berries were a mix of sweet and sour, but the ones that were pink and bubbly were her favorites. Lord Elrond said they were raspberries. He looked at Arcadia strangely when she asked what all the berries were, but he seemed very patient with her, as if he had other motives.

When Arcadia had finished the meal, Lord Elrond lead her to a large library, where a really large amount of books and scrolls resided. They all had strange scriptures on them, save a few that had earth English on them. Other than that, they all seemed to be written in a strange scripture.

They went past many bookshelves and tables, until they came to a courtyard, where a stone table and benches sat. There were two other elves there, both also with dark hair. They were deep in conversation, but they turned to face the Lord as he entered the courtyard, proceeding to sit down, parchment and quills at the ready.

Arcadia took a seat opposite to the three of them. "Hello, my name is Arcadia. I am a second generation Time Lord and I am possibly the last of my species." They began to write in the strange scripture again, while another wrote in English. "I come from the planet Gallifrey. The sky is gold, the plant life is red. There were until 24 hours ago, 65 billion living on the planet. Now, it does not exist. It is lost to time, where it will be destroyed, over and over again. I hope that this information will be preserved, so that my civilization will not be completely forgotten." Arcadia looked to the two, who were deeply engrossed in writing down every piece of information she wrote.

"We have the ability to, instead of dying, regenerate our bodies. this often results in a complete personality change, as well as a completely different body. We can do this 12 times, so 13 faces. I am on my second generation, due to a high radiation exposure. We are called Time Lords because of our knowledge and capability to travel throughout time and space. Because of this, we were attacked heavily by other races in an attempt to steal the knowledge. But one race, the daleks, decided that they were pure, and that every other race in the universe was not, therefore they decided to destroy every other race in the universe. As a very wise and powerful race, we were attacked until it turned to war. The time war. Planets and races without a certain level of technology were not included, but the amount of races that were destroyed was immense, until it was just the Time Lords and the Daleks. And we lost. At Arcadia, they attacked and brought the city to it's knees. I was a soldier on the streets, but I saw so many innocent fall. So many unarmed..." A tear fell down her cheek, "I regenerated on those streets, but I do not know how I came to be here, where it is obviously safer than the home that is now gone."

"Can you tell us anything about the culture?"

"We wore red and gold at home and for special occasions. It is tradition, but off world we wear other clothes, mainly those that resemble a planet called 'Earth's' clothing. I was a archivist, or librarian. I knew every language recorded in the databases and knew the location of every single book in the main Archives. Even the moment. I joined the army when the time war started..."

The day wore on, with Arcadia explaining as much as she could about the Time Lords, Gallifrey and what went on there, including the festivals, scripture, culture and social conventions.

Lunch was brought to the four, but at half past four, the meeting ceased. Arcadia had explained everything she could about the Gallifrey. Elrond suggested that she prepare herself for dinner, so instructed a servant to take her to a guest room, as she had previously been in the healing halls.

After much indecision, Arcadia finally decided on a red and gold dress, one that was shoulderless and flowed like water. It had golden patterns that swirled around her bust, waist and around the bottom of the skirt. It reminded her so much of home, it was untrue. The evening was uneventful. Arcadia tried small morsels of as many foods as possible, deciding which ones she did and didn't like.

When the evening was through, Arcadia retired to her room. After changing into night clothes, Arcadia sank into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the point when you review. Or follow. Or PM me. It would be nice. I don't care which one you do though.<strong>

**Llcyyxx**


End file.
